


Beauty

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Cute Dorks, Fluff, M/M, sorry if i characterized them badly??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo thinks Jiho is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Block B (god i love them so much????????????) and I wrote it in under thirty minutes sORRY

People don't place enough worth on Jiho's beauty, Jaehyo thinks one night, gazing at a sleeping Woo Jiho on his lap.

He threads his slender fingers through Jiho's choppy blond hair, enjoying the feeling of being so close to his dongsaeng. He absentmindedly admires the boy, observing every detail of Jiho's slender face and catolouging them for when he feels lonely and Jiho, for whatever reason, isn't close by. Jiho passed out on Jaehyo's lap about an hour ago, his eyeliner still painted on dark and sharp, making Jiho appear ferocious even in sleep. Almost every part of Jiho is sharp, from his cheekbones to his shoulders to his tongue. Jaehyo loves all of it, all of him. He's never told Jiho that before, but he's sure he knows by now.

Jiho's chest rises and falls delicately, taking along with it his baggy Hello Kitty t-shirt. Jaehyo would always laugh and ruffle Jiho's hair, making the younger growl. Nothing about Jiho can intimidate Jaehyo anymore, not his angry eyes, not his heated delivery on stage, or even his lips.

Come to think of it, Jaehyo quite enjoys seeing his dongsaeng's lips.

Upon seeing Jiho's eyelashes flutter gently, Jaehyo suddenly comes back to the reality that Jiho is just as fragile as any of the others. That he too, Jiho, tough, sharp, and proud Jiho can be broken too. Jiho can be hep hap, spit swear words in English and tell Jaehyo that he's strong all that he wants, but that doesn't change the fact that Jaehyo--and probably Jiho, too--knows Jiho is as delicate as he ever was. Jaehyo doesn't like to remember Jiho's weak moments, breaking down in front of the mirror, Jaehyo by his side, crying and smearing his eyeliner, because  _fuck, can these seven ugly boys ever make it in this unforgiving world?_ , or watching Jiho bow, Jaehyo staring at the back of Jiho's shaved head, and Jiho telling everybody to fuck off, he just needs to be alone. Jaehyo doesn't like to remember these moments because it reminds him that if Jiho, tough, sharp, proud Jiho can be broken, how fragile are the rest of them?

But still, even if Jiho cries, if Jiho screams or struggles, he is beautiful.

Jaehyo goes back to tracing Jiho's features with his eyes, admiring everything that Woo Jiho is.

Beautiful, is what he is.

Honestly, Jaehyo has to admit to himself, Jiho is much more beautiful than Zico.

Jiho is bursting with creativity and inspiration, in his fleeting midnight moments with a pencil and notebook in the studio, sassy and not afraid to speak his mind whenever he damn well pleases, and wonderfully clever.

Zico is sharp and strong, eyeliner painted dark and ferocious, thick lips in between perfect white teeth for the cameras, growling English curses mixed with angry rap.

Jiho is soft, easy to bruise, easier to love.

Jaehyo is head over heels for this beautiful, beautiful boy.

Jiho's breath changes, catching in his throat, and his eyes flutter open, eyelashes dancing gently. Jaehyo can already see the soft, beautiful Woo Jiho that he fell in love with at some point or another, during the fleeting midnight moments they managed to catch themselves alone in. Jiho's chocolate eyes are hazy, and take a moment to focus and clear up when he sees Jaehyo's face, brimming with affection. His thick lips curl into a smile at the sight of Jaehyo's dopy, undeniably lovestruck gaze.

"Hello," Jiho rasps, his voice adjusting to being used after sleeping.

Jaehyo wants to cry because _fuck_ , he really loves Jiho, more than anything, he almost wants to say, but instead settles for telling Jiho "I love you", his voice cracking with the effort it takes to get this off his chest. Jiho's lips part slightly and Jaehyo thinks he's made a huge mistake, what if Jiho doesn't really love him back and--

"I love you too," Jiho replies, his lips turning into a lopsided smile.

You are so beautiful, Jaehyo thinks.


End file.
